villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chinatsu
Chinatsu is a character from anime and manga series Jormungand who serves as one of the two main antagonists of the Musica Ex Machina Arc (alongside Shisho). She is a young woman who was the first and only female member of Orchestra, an international team of assassins. She was voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and Lindsay Seidel in the English version. She was also voice by Akemi Kanda in the Drama CD. Appearance Chinatsu was a fair skinned young woman with shoulder length medium colored hair and eyes. In the anime she has light brown hair and light red eyes. One of her targets described her eyes as indicating that she was nuts. She wore a light short sleeved short sleeved button up shirt with a tie, dark gloves, a dark skirt, and dark socks and shoes, giving her a schoolgirl appearance. She also had a medium colored slouch hat which had three Xs on the front of the crown that was given to her by Shisho. She wore this with the side brims up secured by the chinstrap. Personality Chinatsu was a presumably normal person until she met and began working with Shisho, although her background was not revealed in the manga. In the anime Shisho killed her parents when he massacred the attendees at an opera performance. She earned his respect by shooting him, although she could not bring herself to fire a second time even though he placed himself squarely in her sights and did not attempt to defend himself or shoot her. After he spared her, she apparently accepted her new role and trained under him, becoming a highly skilled assassin in her own right and undergoing a dramatic personality change. She accepted Orchestra's ethos as artists who brought death to their targets and grew to enjoy killing, having a tendency to lick her lips when she anticipated making a kill. After Shisho praised her for killing more people than him during their first mission together, she developed the superstition that going commando made her more accurate, and thus stopped wearing her underwear when on missions. Nonetheless, when she learned from Koko Hekmatyar why the latter sold arms, she considered her crazy. History Early Life (Anime Only) She was attending an opera performance with her parents when Shisho, who was also in attendance, shot the prima donna dead because he disliked her singing. He then pulled out an IMI Negev and began to fire into the crowd. Chinatsu's parents were killed trying to protect her. When he stopped firing, she was able to shoot him in the shoulder with his pistol. Stunned to see someone still alive who had not fled, he then brashly approached her while she still had the pistol leveled at him. However Chinatsu could not fire a second shot out of fear, and when he got next to her, Shisho took her face in his free hand and kissed her cheek, telling her that the gunshot was a nice sound. Orchestra Following the deaths of seven of the other members of Orchestra she became the group's first and only female member as well as the eighth and final member. The first job Chinatsu and Shisho did together was to target a mafia boss who lived across a river, which they had to ford. She did not like the feeling of her wet clothes below the waist, so she secretly took her underwear off and on that day was spot on with her shooting. Shisho praised her for killing more people than him and she began to believe that going commando made her more accurate, refusing to wear underwear when on a mission since. Musica Ex Machina Orchestra carried out a mission in the desert of the United Arab Emirates near Dubai, which also involved targeting a runaway mafioso. After wiping out his men, they injured him but kept him alive. Chinatsu rigged a pistol with a timer that would empty its magazine into the man's knee, giving him a prolonged death and making an example out of him. While she was setting this up the mafioso noticed that she her eyes marked her as insane. He also noticed her lack of underwear, interpreting this as a perversion. After Chinatsu set the timer and they left, Shisho suggested that they head to Dubai to take on their next assignment. He then asked Chinatsu where her panties were, but she answered that it was a secret. She offered to expose herself to him, but Shisho flatly turned her down. After the two arrived in Dubai, Shisho began speaking to Chinatsu in Italian about the field of vision that one could cover while walking, telling her to take her hat off as it impeded this. However she quietly vowed to herself that she would not, as he had given to her. She then spotted Jonah sitting on the sidewalk and thinking him cute, tried to point him out to Shisho, but when she did so, he was gone. The two eventually caught up with Koko and Valmet while they were looking at an expensive watch in a store window. After Valmet went inside to buy it, Chinatsu confronted Koko and grabbed her wrist, asking her why she sold weapons even though she knew that it would one day kill her. Koko surprised Chinatsu by directly confronting her and yelling that she would not reveal this until Orchestra proved that they could kill her. Chinatsu was forced to break free from Koko's grip and maneuvered her so that Shisho could shoot her. However Jonah then leaped from the roof and landed on the umbrella over the table that Shisho was sitting at, forcing the umbrella down and causing Shisho to miss. He had Chinatsu keep Valmet pinned down when she emerged. As she did so, she wondered if Jonah was the boy she had seen earlier and was protecting Koko, who she realised she disliked. Shisho then told her that she knew what she was thinking as he continued to fire at Koko and Jonah. When they were able to move, Chinatsu recognised Jonah and her hatred of Koko grew. She then retrieved her Chinatsu Cannon Special and was about to use it on them but the arrival of the Dubai Police Force caused her to turn it on them and fire all of her grenades. She then gleefully pointed out to Shisho that the wrecked police car was upended. Valmet then tried to join Koko and Jonah, drawing Orchestra's fire. Chinatsu then picked up a ballistic shield that had been dropped by the police and covered Shisho when Jonah fired his MP5K at them to cover Valmet. When he charged them, Shisho had the opportunity to kill him when he got closer but at that moment Lehm snagged him with a rope to trip him up and Chinatsu deflected Shisho's aim, claiming that Jonah was too cute to kill. Lehm was able to drag Jonah away unmolested. After Shisho took out a police sniper team that had positioned themselves overlooking the square, she agreed with his taunt that a long range sniper rifle would be needed to take them out. Gallery Images ChinatsuMangaAppears.png|Chinatsu seen in the manga. 02_106_Chinatsu_somersault.jpg|Chinatsu makes her escape. S1_04_Chinatsu_at_opera.jpg|Chinatsu with her parents. S1_04_Shisho_&_Chinatsu.jpg|Chinatsu being kiss by Shisho. S1_04_Master_&_Chinatsu's_first_mission.jpg|Shisho and Chinatsu's first mission together in a flashback. S1_03_Orchestra_with_target.jpg|Chinatsu and Shisho preparing to give their target a painful death. S1_03_Koko_confronts_Chinatsu.jpg|Koko confronts Chinatsu. S1_03_Orchestra.jpg|Shisho and Chinatsu shooting it out with Jonah and Valmet. S1_03_Chinatsu_deflects_Shisho's_aim.jpg|Chinatsu deflects Shisho's aim. S1_04_Chinatsu's_reaction.jpg|Chinatsu vows revenge on Koko's Squad for killing Shisho. S1_04_Lehm_shoots_Chinatsu.jpg|Chinatsu's demise. S1_03_Orchestra_info.jpg|Information on Chinatsu and Shisho. Videos Jormungand - She Gives Commando a Whole New Meaning - Official Clip Jormungand - Concentrate Fire - Official Clip Jormungand Sniper scene Jormungand Chinatsu Death Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Posthumous Category:Strategic